Managing a lifecycle of customer documents within telecommunication carriers is typically handled via various business channels such as points of sale (POS), self-service, various legacy systems, etc. The techniques, methods and procedures used to file the documents and later access their content may vary based on an adherence to a maturity of techniques in use. It many cases, telecommunication carriers are not aware of their actual status in this domain and, therefore, are incapable of engaging in proper discovery sessions for matching best available solutions addressing an actual maturity of relevant document management procedures and techniques. Current processes and assessments are unfortunately managed in a manual and/or qualitative manner.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.